


小玩意儿

by MANDAG



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	小玩意儿

小玩意儿

世界可真小。  
这开场白忒俗，但是却是真情实感，岳明辉差点没忍住拎着包逃跑——包里还装着小儿健胃消食片，上回咩咩吃撑了在家躺了大半天，可把岳明辉给心疼的，从此包里常备一盒健胃消食片。  
“好巧啊，岳总监。”李振洋说，岳明辉最终定下神来，心道陈年旧事，陈年旧事，于是咧开嘴角温和地笑了笑，虎牙都没怎么露出来。介绍人一见他们俩认识，赶紧扯了一大堆“这就是缘分”诸如此类的话，随后尿遁，其实是坐在其他桌子边上默默观察了。

 

李振洋倒是一点看不出来三十岁的人，时尚圈的就算现在转到后台工作，也打扮得非常挑尖儿。从前岳明辉最喜欢他穿着衬衫戴着眼镜的样子，巧的是，今天他就是这副打扮，不过耳朵上挂着一串儿这样那样的链子。眉眼间二十多岁愣头青的戾气还未洗去，一副吊儿郎当玩世不恭的神情。

李振洋也在反观岳明辉的样子，六年，说长不长，说短也不短，岳明辉是那种年岁越大越内敛的人。李振洋听说过他十八九岁的时候有多野，不过他俩一起厮混的时候，岳明辉已经只留下两枚简约的耳钉。现在连这些最朴素的装饰也没有了，耳朵上几乎看不见以前耳洞的痕迹，头发松软，袖套把以前张牙舞爪的纹身遮住。人都说人眼先老，老倒是没看出来，可是他眼睛比以前要平静得多，像两汪水潭，沉郁而温吞。

他的表情也格外平和，内敛而世故，游刃有余地回复了几句寒暄话，李振洋没听进去。  
他一点没改，甚至为岳明辉的改变而有种被背叛的愤怒，他没接岳明辉圆滑的寒暄，反而笑了起来：“我听介绍人说，是单亲？”

 

岳明辉嘴边的笑意稍微沉了些下去，他沉默着捧起咖啡杯子喝了一小口，他的十指干干净净，没有戒指，这让李振洋心里好受了些。  
“嗯。五岁了。”岳明辉说，无所适从地悄悄摩挲着马克杯。

五岁，加上十月怀胎，还他妈的是无缝衔接？李振洋边算数边恨得牙痒痒，好啊，先是把他们俩的乐队直接鸽了，跑去和野男人生个小野种。到现在李振洋还记得六年前他从老家回来，双人公寓少了一半的东西，床头放了不多不少六万块钱的那滋味儿。  
怎么说呢，拔凉拔凉的。  
相亲最怕冷场，李振洋不怎么会救场，而岳明辉明显没打算帮他圆。于是在长达六分钟的冷场后，岳明辉沉默了一会儿，拿起了包，又露出李振洋厌烦而陌生的那种笑了，温吞吞地，他说：“三点多了，幼儿园该放学了。失陪啦，李老师。”就提着包匆匆地离开——或者说，落荒而逃。

李振洋呆坐了一会儿，就要发作，介绍人从后边儿的桌子越过来揽住他肩膀，气道：“老李，你怎么这么不识相呢？什么单亲，这能是对第一次见面的人说的话吗？你怎么今天这么犯浑呢？”  
李振洋有个优点，平时不发作，发作起来阴阳怪气谁也比不过，比嘟嘟地就说起来了：“什么我不识相？你给我介绍的什么玩意儿，单亲omega，还带那么大个拖油瓶？五岁小孩儿！”  
介绍人看这事儿无望，松开他的肩膀，气得说了好几句：“不是你自己答应的么？照片都没要就说看看。什么拖油瓶啊，人咩咩乖得要命，我和人家岳总监就住对门呢，你让我怎么做人？我还得给人道歉。”

李振洋闷着头把咖啡当酒灌了一大口，心里鼓起一个大气球，把他不太大的心眼儿要给撑破。  
“咩咩”两个音在他心头滚过去，和颗珠子忽然滚到阳光下似的，亮闪闪的。他忽然就想起来以前岳明辉喊他“洋洋”、“洋洋”，这颗儿玲珑八窍心在李振洋心里转了一大圈，忽然揪着介绍人的袖子问：“有没有小孩儿照片啊？给我瞅瞅。”  
介绍人愣了一会儿，掏出手机在岳明辉朋友圈划拉划拉，点开一张大图，岳明辉大年三十带着小孩儿拍的，红红火火，往李振洋鼻尖下一丢：“喏。”

操！李振洋想。  
这玩意儿长得可真像我，操！李振洋对着照片看了好几遍，看着莫名的介绍人，心想，你难道不觉得这玩意儿长得像我吗？脱口却问道：“这小孩叫什么？”  
“岳木辰啊。我不是开车路上和你说过吗，要给人家小孩带点礼物… …”

岳木辰。  
这个名字在李振洋心口子直接戳一下，简直豁然开朗，他俩当时组乐队的时候，一个化名是木子洋，一个化名是岳岳，拆字儿的时候岳明辉对他说，叫木辰，也挺好的，把提手旁和洋字给去掉，更简短更酷。  
“不过木子洋听起来更响。”岳明辉说，轻轻抵了抵他的脑门儿。“木辰，太文艺了，像小姑娘，以后养个猫可以叫这名儿。”

一颗硕大的气球，被一针戳破，噗噗噗地冒气儿。  
哈，这个岳明辉，他这样想，心头很乱，不过却并不难过。夺过介绍人的手机，粗暴地打了微信电话，那边儿一会就接了。  
“你在哪儿？”他问，声音有点儿抖。  
“啊？我——”岳明辉明显认出了他的声音，迟疑了一会儿，还是回答道：“我在停车场。”  
“别动。”李振洋简短地说道，挂了电话，心头急匆匆地燃烧起一团小火苗来，烧得他头晕目眩，感情他这是喜当爹呢，还是岳明辉以为自己在演情深深雨蒙蒙？都什么年头了还玩这种古早？以为自己在演回村的诱惑？他气呼呼地想着，觉得有点好笑，但是又很生气。  
等李振洋噔噔噔冲到岳明辉面前的时候，都急红了眼，气喘吁吁的，岳明辉站在车边上，和他大眼瞪小眼了一会儿。

“我就问你，这玩意儿，是不是我的？”李振洋问，声音还是颤悠悠的，他嗓子偏细，简直像是哭唧唧的小男孩了。  
岳明辉本来想说，什么玩意儿？可是这关头，装傻太low了，也没意思，于是他打开车门，沉默着不回答，和只被人盯住的兔子似的，随时准备开溜。  
李振洋抓着他胳膊的时候，他直接把头扭过去。  
我是出什么毛病了？岳明辉想，他以前可不是这样的，要是放在十年前，他肯定瞪回去，说不定还要开打呢。他年岁越大，越是提不起这股冲气了，他回过头来看李振洋，百思不得其解：可是这个人怎么就还是长不大呢？

“你再跑的话，我杀了你。”李振洋嘟嘟囔囔地说，一手抓着岳明辉胳膊，劲儿倒是很大，勒得他疼，可怜兮兮地，眼泪和三流电视剧里似的啪嗒啪嗒往下掉啊。  
岳明辉最看不得人掉眼泪了——尤其是这家伙，以前是，现在也是，他僵硬了好久，才用哄小孩的语气说：“好啦。别哭了。”他想说洋洋，可是那个称呼怎么也说不出口了，只能尴尬地任由三十岁还在肆无忌惮掉眼泪的人揪着，站着不动。

李振洋又掉了一会儿眼泪，稳定一下情绪，可怜巴巴地问，到底有没有到放学时间啊？  
岳明辉叹了口气，毫无意义地低头看看手表，说道：“没呢，今天周五，课后还有兴趣班，六点才接。”  
“哦。”李振洋说，眼泪还扑簌扑簌地往下掉，松开岳明辉的胳膊，狼狈不堪地掏巴掏巴，但是时尚人士怎么会在丝绒的衬衫里放纸巾呢？岳明辉默默地看了一会儿，从包里掏出来上面画着小鸭子的纸巾，递给他，说：“诶，诶，纸在这儿呢。”

李振洋在他面前擦擦干净眼泪，伸手揪他领子，说要看看有没有被新人咬过。说实话，岳明辉办事儿一向讲道理，李振洋办事儿一般看感觉，他以前和李振洋一块儿的时候就经常被他带偏，这回也被带偏了，稀里糊涂地，只得顺从地把领子翻下来给李振洋瞅：光洁得很，就连多年前李振洋的咬痕都没了。李振洋“哼”了一声，伸手去碰那一小块儿肌肤。岳明辉晕头转向，竟然就这么顺从地给他非礼，李振洋舌头磨蹭了一下自己尖锐的犬齿，拧着人脖子，打算就地正法。

车里的空间比较狭小，岳明辉被信息素熏得神志不清，和小姑娘似的半推半就被人咬了一口，疼痛之余才清醒过来，开始撸袖子了，还想把干演化成干架。不过，他已经五六年没打架甚至没怎么健身了，要工作还要带小孩，哪有那个时间，alpha的信息素在接下来的十秒内，瞬间侵入他的五脏六腑，从头皮一直延申到脚尖。他妈的，这个李振洋，他简直要气死了，等do完了我把他脖子拧下来。  
有句话说的特别对，没有什么是doi解决不了的，如果有，那就do两次。这句话李振洋打算刻在自己未来的墓碑上了。

岳明辉自打搞了个小孩儿，基本忙得没空解决个人问题，少有的几次也是自己随便解决一下，玩具都不敢买，万一哪天给倒霉孩子翻到了呢？真枪实弹的alpha阴茎抵在他的腿间，几乎是瞬间他就湿了个透。  
老脸都在这儿给丢完了。他绝望地想，李振洋像一头巡视领地的狼，挑开他的衣服，好奇地看他的身体。岳明辉以前常常被人看成是beta，因为个子偏高，肌肉也蛮多。现在却是个实实在在的omega的身体了，胸脯呈现出松软的膨胀，大概是因为怀孕过，也没有以前那样保养得当的腹肌了，虽然还很平坦，却像是动物柔软的腹部。  
李振洋明显对这几处变化非常满意，他岔开岳明辉的腿，稍微一摸就是粘腻的湿液，简直乐坏了。岳明辉的内里又热又湿，被操了没一会儿就软了，只能哼哼唧唧地叫床。李振洋觉得新奇，这不是他熟悉的岳明辉，能把这人给完完全全地把握住，这还是头一回。他就像只被凿开的蚌一样，闭合不得，可怜巴巴地吐着水，柔软的肉被膨胀的阴茎摩擦得爽利疼痛，热意从腹部一直烧到脸上，他淅淅沥沥地射了些许。整个人都晕眩了，李振洋不知疲倦地摁着他柔软的小腹，他的穴口没一会儿就被操成个闭合不能的圆洞。  
两种信息素在六年之后，重新接轨、磨合，交融在一起，如同骨中骨，肉中肉，流淌入四肢百骸。

“赶紧的吧，我要把坐垫送去洗。”  
“这有啥嘛。”李振洋说，缱绻地摩挲着他后颈新鲜的齿痕，翻了个身，“现在才五点呢，去我家换个衣服吧？”

END  
希望喜欢喔。


End file.
